coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9828 (22nd July 2019)
Plot Sharon refuses the bribe and walks out of the house. Maria is frightened by Anthony’s morbid attitude. She confides in Michelle and they come to the conclusion that he’s cursed. Maria makes a run for it while she can but ends up sprawled on the cobbles outside after she bumps into Ali. Jenny stops Chesney from applying for a payday loan and tells him there’s no shame in selling his babies’ story to get money for them. Back at her flat, Ali treats Maria’s swollen ankle. She tells him about her disastrous date and is annoyed with him when he’s amused by the story. Tired of her attitude, he tells her he’s taking no more nonsense from her and leaves. Having looked over Rick’s place again, the police take Gary in for questioning. Nick and Leanne see him being driven away. Ed offers Roy his services to do the re-wiring, saying that the deposit for the job’s been paid by an anonymous benefactor. The police have found the jacket with the paint but are suspicious that it was deliberately planted. However, another witness has corroborated Gary’s story and they’re letting him go, but make it clear they don’t believe him. Knowing it was Sharon who changed her mind, Gary hands her the £15,000 and offers her the job of assisting him with his own ethical loan company. Roy thinks Tyrone was his benefactor and asks Evelyn what she knows but she denies all knowledge. Sharon refuses Gary’s offer, saying she’s getting out of a life she never wanted to be part of and that inevitably he will end up like Rick. Imran and Toyah call on Nick and Leanne to apologise. The sisters make up and they all agree to go for a drink to cement their restored relationship. Pushed by Paula, Sophie complains about her meal at the bistro and gets money off and complimentary drinks. Paula thinks she ought to be running her own business. Roy and Evelyn bicker over their evening meal. Tyrone thinks his gran is being deliberately mean to Roy because he teased her that she fancied him. Chesney sets up a crowdfunding page for the quads. Gary arrives in the Rovers to a series of barbs from the Battersby sisters and their partners about his delay in telling the police about Rick. Yasmeen tells Gemma and Chesney that Geoff has arranged an interview for them on Radio Weatherfield tomorrow. Imran refuses to say he forgives Gary and Jenny asks him to leave before trouble breaks out. Gary meets loan client Ike Rodgers and gets rough with him when he’s unable to make his repayment as arranged. He realises that Sharon’s words are coming true. Cast Regular cast *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King Guest cast *Sharon - Naomi Cooper-Davis *Anthony - Tarrick Benham *DS Beckett - Kate Rutter *DC Ahmadi - Mushi Noor *Ike Rodgers - Julian Walsh Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Gardens *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *Rick Neelan's house - Living room/kitchen and hallway *Unknown streets Notes *This episode marks the 2,000th appearance of Alan Halsall in the role of Tyrone Dobbs. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maria does a runner from her date; Toyah and Imran offer Nick and Leanne an apology; and Roy receives a gift from a mystery benefactor. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,455,864 viewers (2nd place). Category:2019 episodes